please remind me who i really am
by stars4redvines
Summary: one-shot of the month for february. kol and rachel never thought that they would help each other find their humanity again.


**author's n****ote: hi i****'m stars4redvines and i'm the one bringing you the crackship of kol x rachel. it's a one-shot. i'll be doing one every month with rachel and a different character from another fandom. i've written six already and was asked by Judi92 to write a rachel one-shot with kol from the vampire diaries, so here it is! i**** love this pairing and would encourage to read the work of blood noiir, the queen of kolchel. t****he glee gang are all in mystic falls and this is set in season three of vampire diaries and season two ************of glee. i**** am not great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so i apologize for the oocness of these characters. i hope you enjoy _please remind me who i really am._**

******************special thanks to: m****y wonderful betas littlemissdreamergirl and samasbananas who are so helpful and forgiving when i get strange crossover ideas into my head and send them the strangest things.**

**warning: spoilers for the vampire diaries and glee. sorry!**

**disclaimer: i do not own the worlds of glee or vampire diaries. i also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. i do not even own the laptop i'm using to write this story... oh well. :p**

**_february_**_** 2013 - kol mickaelson x rachel berry**_

* * *

Rachel wasn't sure why Klaus' brother was currently leaning against her friend's locker but she didn't like it. She approached him quickly, hoping that Quinn had her books for the next period and wouldn't stop by her locker. She could feel herself shaking as she approached him and she couldn't blame herself; after all it was Klaus, his brother, who had stolen her humanity and changed her into what she was now; a vampire. He had then abandoned her, not caring that she had no way of controlling her blood lust or the fact that she didn't have a day ring like every other vampire in Mystic Falls.

She had been lucky that Stefan and Caroline had discovered her when they had and that she hadn't killed anyone. They had taught her how to restrain herself and how to feed off blood bags; Stefan had wanted her to hunt at first but she had refused. She didn't want to; there had been a reason why she was a vegan and while she couldn't stop herself from drinking blood, she could restrain herself from killing fluffy bunnies and deer like Bambi.

She looked at him to stop herself from focusing on her shaking limbs and she saw that like his siblings he was obviously comfortable in this century. He was in a suit and out of the corner of her eye she could see girls and guys eyeing him. She hurried over to him before anyone else could approach him because hewas an Original Vampire and she could feel his raw power that outweighed her's and Caroline's and even Stefan's and Damon's abilities. She couldn't let him get angry at whatever dumb Cheerio flirted with him and start killing everyone, so she hurried over to avoid even more citizens of Mystic Falls dying.

His dark eyes search her face as she stood in front of him and she could practically feel as he dropped his gaze and raked his eyes down her body. She stood for it because she knew what an Original could do and, as tempting as it may seem at times, she could not let her classmates die because she couldn't stand someone checking her out. He didn't say anything but simply stared at her with interest while she fiddled with her Star of David necklace. She broke the silence first because she would really rather he get to the paint and explain why he was here against Quinn's locker. "Can I help you with something?"

He cocked his head at her before he grasped her hand that was still fiddling with her necklace and gave her a soft kiss on the back of her hand and Rachel had to concentrate very hard on not gaping at him. She knew that was how the Originals were; polite and oh so very chivalrous until they realised what side you were on and then they attacked. She began fiddling with her necklace when he released her hand and he simply stared at her again while the bell for next period rang and the hall around them emptied.

She was surprised when he broke the silence his time, still staring at her in curiosity. His voice was smooth and lilting and not what she expected from this man. "Well now... This is interesting. I came here to see the dumb blonde my brother has been chasing but you're a brunette vampire. So who are you love?" She glared at him because even if he was an Original, he had insulted one of her friends and that wasn't acceptable.

He smiled at her as if she was adorable when she glared at him and she was sorely tempted to stamp her foot in frustration. She settled on saying in a haughty tone, "I'm Rachel Berry and the dumb blonde you were insulting is one of my best friends. Now who are are?" He grinned at her handsomely and then leaned forward and brushed his lips against her cheek softly before whispering, "I'm Kol darling. Tell your little friend that if she wants to keep her humanity, she should try to avoid my brother."

She hadn't flinched as he leaned towards her and she closed her eyes when he kissed her cheek. They shot open when he said his name and she heard the tell tale sound of a vampire running away. She pressed her hand against her cheek for a moment with a small frown on her face before she shrugged. Quinn was the one Originals were attracted like a moth to flame, not her. However she couldn't shake off the feeling that it wouldn't be the last time she met Kol Mikaelson.

* * *

It turned out that the feeling Rachel was correct. He showed up to the Mystic Grill and her house when she was meeting her friends throughout the weeks, inviting himself to join them and ridicule them when possible.

He was charming when he wanted to be and usually to her. And what confused her was that she liked him. She brushed him off when he was even more narcissistic and more of an asshole than Damon but sometimes he would show her a softer side of him than she was used to. She didn't know what to do with her feelings so she decided to push them away and hope that they would disappear.

* * *

Kol didn't know why he was drawn to Rachel but he knew that he couldn't stay away from her. She was fascinating to him; so strong and full of hope and dreams for the future even when she had been turned. She was so bright, determined and caring in a cruel world which had never been particularly kind to her. Oh she was stubborn and vain when she decided to be but he wouldn't want her any other way. She still seemed so human even after her ordeal.

She reminded him of his own lost humanity and that scared him. He had lost it so long ago, somewhere among the corpses of his victims and he wondered how tattered and bloodied it was. It terrified him, that this young vampire could remind him of those emotions and feelings he had long thought impossible to feel again. He didn't truly know how he felt about her so he avoided thinking about how his stomach gave an uneasy flip when she smiled at him or how he would automatically smile when she start singing or how his skin would feel like it was on fire if she brushed against him.

* * *

They continued on in this fashion; Kol slowly becoming friends with Caroline, Stefan, Quinn, Puck, Santana and Brittany and Rachel getting to know all about his past. She invited herself to the Mikaelson mansion with a bag of DVDs and books and taught him about modern culture. He would kidnap her and bring her on fascinating trips to countries and cities she had only dreamed of visiting.

She would teach him about Harry Potter, Lord Of The Rings, Doctor Who and Merlin while he would teach her different languages and the history of the various countries they would visit. She made him watch Disney films and was surprised at his deep thoughts and insight into them. "Why would Ariel want to be human? She has everything she would every need and being a mermaid sounds so..." "Freeing." Rachel whispered finishing Kol's sentence while they watched as Ariel sang her heart out about wanting to be human.

She could understand why though; Ariel wanted to be human and experience all the sensations of being human that she couldn't as a mermaid. That's how Rachel felt about being a vampire. She would never feel those human emotions and sensations that she had always wanted; that she had always dreamed about. She would never get to know how it felt to be on a Broadway stage and how it felt to be pregnant and carry a child. She had always wanted children and now she would never have any.

She shook herself from her thoughts and focused on Kol as he watched Lilo & Stitch. He looked away from the screen to flash her a genuine smile that she swore might have started her heart beating again, "Now this I understand. Family. Ohana." Rachel smiled as he rolled the word on his tongue and said, "I should show you Supernatural."

* * *

It was a perfectly normal day when Rachel and Quinn were taken by a group of wannabe vampire hunters. They had been leaving school when the hunters grabbed Quinn and pressed a gun to her head. They had then done the same to Rachel and she couldn't fight them back without threatening Quinn's safety and so she allowed them to drag them out into the woods. The hunters didn't seem to know her true nature so when one of them was gone to deliver the threats to Klaus and Kol over their safety, Rachel broke out of her restraints and attacked.

She didn't think about what she doing, she let her instincts take over and bit at the hunters who realised too late what had happened. She didn't stop until she could only hear one heart beating frantically and then she stopped. She could feel her fangs cutting her gums and the veins on her face. But most of all she could feel the blood on her face and in her mouth. She could taste the warm blood in her mouth and...

She quickly freed Quinn from her chains and then she ran. She could hear another vampire running behind her but she didn't care. She ran faster and she could feel salty tears falling down her face but she kept running until she was pinned against a tree.

Kol hadn't wanted to pin her in case he hurt her but she wouldn't slow down and she was covered in blood and he needed to check her right now. She fought him and she cried and screamed at him until she was sobbing against him. He gathered her into his arms and brought her home and laid her down in her bed. He frowned at the sight of her covered in blood, because even though it was an... Interesting image he would revisit later, she would hate to be covered in blood and so he wet a towel and carefully wiped all the blood off of her face.

He frowned as he finished and threw the towel into the washing machine before settling in a chair and waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

Rachel woke up with a shock from her nightmare where she had... Her eyes widened with horror when she remembered that her nightmare wasn't actually a nightmare but a memory. She curled in on herself as she remembered how she had killed the hunters and she sang quietly to herself, waking up Kol:

_Oh oh oh._

_There's a place that I know,_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone._

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away?_

_Or will you stay,_

_Even if it hurts._

_Even if I try to push you out,_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am,_

_Please remind me who I really am._

_Everybody's got a dark side,_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect,_

_But we're worth it,_

_You know that we're worth it._

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Like a diamond,_

_From black dust._

_It's hard to know,_

_What can become,_

_If you give up._

_So don't give up on me,_

_Please remind me who I really am._

_Everybody's got a dark side,_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect,_

_But we're worth it,_

_You know that we're worth it._

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away,_

_Don't run away._

_Just tell me that you will stay,_

_Promise me you will stay._

_Don't run away,_

_Don't run away._

_Just promise me you will stay,_

_Promise me you will stay._

_Will you love me? _

_Ohh._

_Everybody's got a dark side,_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect,_

_But we're worth it,_

_You know that we're worth it._

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away,_

_Don't run away._

_Don't run away,_

_Promise you'll stay..._

Kol watched as she stopped singing and began crying. Kol wrapped his arms around her and she burrowed her head into his chest. He brought her face level with his and kissed her softly on the lips. She looked up at him in shock and pleaded quietly, "Please don't leave me Kol. Please." He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "I love you and I promise I'll stay sweetheart. I'll stay forever if you need me to."

___**-FIN**_

* * *

**author's note: a****s i mentioned earlier, i'll be doing one every month with rachel and a different character from another fandom, so if you have any suggestions please tell me! just name the couple and give me a song, and i'll do my best to write a one-shot for you. reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and will be given virtual ****cake** **while flames will be put out with a fire extinguisher. thanks for reading.**

**songs used:**

**dark side - kelly clarkson**

**-stars4redvines**


End file.
